Rumores
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Habían rumores de que la relación de Deku y Uravity se distorsionó luego de aquel accidente, pero éstos se fueron trastornando de una increíble forma.


_**Rumores**_

_**.**_

_**Advertencia: Se tocarán temas sensibles como maltrato intrafamiliar y aborto.**_

_**.**_

La lluvia le humedecía el pelo, caía fría contra sus mejillas pecosas y sus verdes ojos trataban de encontrar algo de luz ante toda aquella oscuridad.

Luego la escuchó llorar.

—¡Ochako! ¡Ochako! —gritó el héroe buscando a su esposa. No podía ver nada. No había destrucción, no había desastre.

Solo oscuridad y el llanto de Ochako en sus oídos.

El corazón de Izuku se agitó, activó su quirk con la excusa de sentir al menos algo de corriente en su cuerpo. Sentir algo en medio de todo, porque no podía sentir absolutamente nada.

—¡Izuku! ¡Izuku! —el mencionado se agitó, asustado buscó la voz de Ochako. De la heroína. Pudo verla, ella se materializó frente a él, había sangre en su regazo y en sus manos y sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de miedo—. Se ha ido. Está muerto.

Izuku solo pudo gritar.

_._

El sonoro golpe y el grito agudo fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Su corazón agitado y el miedo de la pesadilla aún en su pecho. Su quirk estaba activado, así que lo primero que hizo al respirar suavemente fue desactivarlo, luego miró a su lado para encontrar un lado vacío.

—Joder —Ochako no era malhablada, pero había momentos en que alguna que otra palabra salía.

—¡Ochako! —exclamó Izuku al notar a su esposa en el suelo. Se arrastró en la cama hasta ella y se sentó para ayudarla a levantarse. Ochako se sostenía el lado derecho del rostro e Izuku comenzó a temblar— ¿Qué pasó?

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? —le preguntó ella desviando su rostro pero Izuku tomó la muñeca de Ochako y la hizo mirarlo. Tomó suavemente el brazo de la mujer y lo apartó del rostro tragando fuertemente al notar el golpe bajo el ojo que sin duda había hecho él en su pesadilla.

—¿Qué hice…?

—Fue solo un accidente, cariño —le dijo Ochako con una sonrisa. Izuku se levantó y la llevó hacia fuera de la habitación, a la cocina, en donde la sentó en el comedor y le buscó hielo. El golpe aún era rojo, pero estaba seguro que cambiaría a un horrible verde al día siguiente—. Has estado teniendo pesadillas últimamente, no te puedes culpar.

Tarde.

Izuku se estaba lanzando los peores insultos, culpándose de haber herido a Ochako. Cuestionándose lo peligroso que él podía ser para ella.

Ochako era fuerte, sí, pero Izuku definitivamente era peligroso para ella.

Permanecieron en silencio un poco más, Izuku diciéndose cosas y observando a Ochako, notando las ojeras que había bajo sus ojos debido a la licencia, recordó que ese día se suponía que ella entraría a trabajar.

—¿Vas en la mañana…? —preguntó Izuku, pero no pudo terminar la pregunta al tener los grandes y marrones ojos de Ochako en él.

—¿A trabajar? Claro. Mi licencia terminó —Izuku asintió.

—Lo siento tanto —murmuró el hombre de cabello verde. Ochako bajó el hielo y le tomó la mano, le brindó una suave sonrisa, una que Izuku tenía días sin ver debido a la caída de hormonas y la depresión que invadió a Ochako luego del accidente.

—Fue un accidente, Izuku. No estoy molesta. Volvamos a dormir —ella se levantó y dejó el hielo en el refrigerador nuevamente. Luego apartó los rizos verdes de su marido que aún estaba sentado en el comedor y le dio un beso en la coronilla—. Izuku… —Izuku tembló. Le miró con ojos grandes y tristes que Ochako supo que no cambiarían y aquella culpa que llevaba encima no se quitaría.

—Dormiré en el sofá, por prevención —Ochako suspiró. Se agachó y besó suavemente los labios de Izuku. Luego besó su mejilla, por sobre sus pecas.

—Te amo, no lo olvides. Superaremos esto —susurró y se dirigió a la habitación dejando a Izuku mirándola por la espalda.

Las lágrimas surgieron en las esquinas de sus ojos y el héroe número uno, perdón, ahora el número dos, se dirigió al sofá y apenas su cabeza golpeó el mueble, comenzó a llorar.

_**.**_

Un piquete en su nariz fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue unos grandes orbes marrones en un pequeño rostro pecoso. Izuku sonrió cuando Takara volvió a picarle la punta de la nariz.

—Buenos días, papi —comentó la niña. Izuku gimió de cansancio, pero aún así le brindó una suave sonrisa a su segunda hija.

—Buenos días, cariño —se fue a levantar pero el peso a su espalda lo evitó. Escuchó la risa de Tenma sobre él.

—¡Buenos días, papá! —exclamó el niño bajándose de la espalda de su padre. Izuku soltó una risita y se terminó de levantar, pudo escuchar los sonidos en la cocina debido a que Ochako se hubo levantado temprano a preparar el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Izuku —le saludó su esposa desde la cocina—. Ya estoy preparando el desayuno, ve a ducharte —había energía en la voz de la heroína que Izuku olvidó momentáneamente lo que había pasado el día anterior. Y es que eso era lo que caracterizaba tanto a Ochako, esa energía y esa vivacidad que existía en su ser completo, que aunque hubiera acabado de salir de una etapa dura, permanecía con una sonrisa vigente en su rostro y una luz en sus ojos marrones.

Izuku bajó a sus hijos y se dirigió a ducharse, él y Ochako tenían que dejar a los niños con su madre y luego ir a la agencia que ambos habían fundado.

Bajó a la cocina luego de la ducha y Ochako estaba de espaldas, Tenma y Takara ya estaban desayunando y él se acercó a su esposa con la intención de ayudarla.

—Deja, yo lo hago. Me ayudaste mucho estas dos semanas —le respondió la castaña. Izuku lo sabía, se había tenido que dividir entre la salud mental y física de Ochako luego del accidente, los niños y su trabajo. Y esto lo había afectado tanto que había bajado en el ranking de héroes al segundo lugar.

Kacchan no estaba muy contento con eso, ya que sabía que Izuku simplemente no había dado todo de sí en el ámbito heroico.

Aunque a decir verdad, a Izuku no le importó bajar en el ranking, seguía siendo el símbolo de la paz, seguía ayudando gente, solo que su vida familiar también lo necesitaba.

Se sentó en el comedor junto a sus hijos, y levantó la vista cuando Ochako le entregó el desayuno. Tragó fuerte al notar que el ojo de Ochako estaba hinchado.

—Oh Dioses —exclamó Izuku levantando las manos y tomando el rostro de la mujer entre ellas. Con su pulgar acarició el golpe y tragó en seco.

Era un desastre de marido.

¿Como pudo lastimar de esa forma Ochako?

—Izuku… Te dije que fue un accidente —ella le brindó una sonrisa y se alejó, tomando también su desayuno y sentándose a su lado.

—¿Qué te pasó, mami? —preguntó Tenma. Ochako sonrió e hizo un puño en su mano.

—¡Mamá tuvo una batalla! —comentó en una risita. Los ojos de los niños brillaron.

—¡Con quien? ¿Con quien? —preguntó Takara.

—¡Con la mesa de noche! ¡Mamá se cayó de la cama! —ambos niños se rieron. Ochako les miró con cariño y luego le lanzó una mirada a Izuku que estaba comiendo despacio. Bajo la mesa, tomó su mano y él la miró, sus ojos verdes estaban tristes y cansados y Ochako le brindó una sonrisa tranquilizante que él le devolvió. Acarició la mano de Ochako mientras seguían con su desayuno.

_**.**_

Siendo el héroe #1, siempre estaba a la vista de la prensa, tanto él como su familia. Por eso, fue noticia el accidente de Ochako hacía dos semanas, la licencia de ella y la caída del ranking, por lo tanto, comenzaron rumores.

"_La relación de Uravity y Deku se está distorsionando. El antiguo héroe #1 no nos da informes y sus amigos tampoco."_

Ellos trataban de no prestar atención al caso, mantener todo lo que pasaba en su relación en secreto, los rumores no importaban, solo ellos sabían que pasaba tras puertas cerradas. Era una buena relación, un buen matrimonio.

Sin embargo, Izuku sabía que el regreso de Ochako al trabajo también sería noticia, ambos lo sabían, por eso no fue sorpresa cuando vio a la prensa en la puerta de su agencia al ellos llegar.

—Lo esperaba —comentó Ochako riendo, Izuku soltó una risita también.

—¿Estás lista para enfrentarlos? —le preguntó Izuku. Ochako suspiró y se apartó el pelo de la cara, Izuku notó que el golpe estaba un poco maquillado pero aún podía verse.

—Claro —respondió ella y salieron del auto.

Las preguntas y fotografía no se hicieron esperar.

_**.**_

El poder que tenían los medios era increíble.

Luego de la llegada de ambos a su agencia, las notas comenzaron a surgir en los periódicos digitales. Noticia de la recuperación de Uravity, de la relación con Deku, y sobre todo, del nuevo aspecto de la heroína.

"_Se ve más apagada."_

"_Ha perdido peso."_

"_Tiene un moretón en el rostro."_

"_La relación de Deku y Uravity va de mal en peor ¿Hay sospechas de maltrato?"_

La revelación del maltrato de Endeavor hacia su familia, colocó en alerta a la sociedad de héroes. La vida privada de los héroes dejó de serlo para el gobierno e iniciaron investigaciones para conocer qué había detrás de tal heroísmo.

Hubieron cosas impensables detrás de héroes de los cuales nunca se podría haber creído tal cosa: Maltrato intrafamiliar, abuso, red de prostitución. Decenas de héroes cayeron, algunos fueron a prisión y otros se les fue revocada su licencia profesional. Y los nuevos héroes tenían que lidiar con aquella mala imagen y vivir con la presión de estar siempre siendo vigilados.

Por eso, tal acusación hacia el símbolo de la paz, era algo demasiado grave.

—Fue un accidente —repitió Ochako a su publicista. La muchacha la miraba con preocupación.

Deku era un buen hombre, un gran héroe y ella conocía la relación de la pareja desde hace mucho, sin embargo, a puertas abiertas podría ser diferente a puertas cerradas. Y ella solo escuchaba lo que Ochako le decía, pero ella podría estar siendo dominada (aunque no es que Uravity fuese dependiente, pero nadie sabía).

—Está teniendo pesadillas. Su quirk se activó y el golpe me cayó a mí —se encogió de hombros.

—Pero… Te ha tenido tan aislada las últimas semanas. Además de que bajó en el ranking, para alguien que ha estado mucho tiempo arriba, debió haber sido un duro golpe.

Claro, el aislamiento era una prueba del maltrato intrafamiliar, pero Ochako había sido ella misma la que se había aislado por el bien de su salud.

—Yo misma me aislé. Desde el accidente no he sido la misma, fue un duro golpe para mí, para los dos. Los niños no lo saben, ni lo sabrán. Izuku… él se tuvo que dividir entre mi salud, los niños y su trabajo de héroe —tomó las manos de su publicista y le brindó una suave sonrisa—. Todo estará bien.

Ella hizo todo lo posible por creerle.

_**.**_

_«Luego de atrapar a un villano, el héroe asistía a primeros auxilios o a un hospital a curar sus heridas. Sin embargo, uno esperaba heridas superficiales, heridas internas que tengan que ver con el trabajo recién hecho, pero jamás. Jamás eso._

—_Lo siento, Uravity. No hay latido —un nudo se instaló en la garganta de Ochako ante tal afirmación—. No es la primera mujer en no saber su embarazo, no se preocupe. Todo estará bien, pero tendremos que practicarle un aborto. Iré a buscar las formas —la doctora salió y Ochako, por fin sola, pudo dejar derramar su llanto._

_¿Como no pudo darse cuenta que tenía dos meses de embarazo? ¿Como pudo ser tan torpe para dejarse golpear por el villano?_

_No había sentido nada, había tenido heridas leves pero Deku le había insistido en ir al hospital. Cuando había llegado al hospital notó el goteo en su entrepierna y, sabiendo que su periodo no tenía aún que llegar, necesitó una consulta de urgencia._

_Ahí fue que le dijeron._

_Estaba embarazada, esperando su tercer hijo._

_Pero no estaba. No había latido en él._

_La puerta se abrió y Ochako se secó rápidamente las lágrimas. Escuchó las notables botas acercarse a su cama y levantó la mirada a unos preocupados ojos verdes._

—_Ochako ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó. Él aún no sabía nada, no le habían dicho. Ochako solo volvió a derramar lágrimas e Izuku la envolvió en un abrazo._

—_Lo siento, Izuku. Se ha ido._

_Izuku solamente la abrazó más fuerte, sin querer soltarla._

_**.**_

Deku se secó el sudor y le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento al paramédico que terminó de curar sus heridas. El paramédico le dio un asentimiento de respeto, pero una mueca estaba instalada en su rostro. Izuku no entendió porqué, pero no importó, en ese momento, la policía se llevaba al villano que había causado tal alboroto.

—¡Deku! —escuchó una sonora voz e Izuku sonrió al notar a Mina acercándose. Ella solo estaba sucia, pero gracias a los dioses, no estaba herida.

Alien Queen siempre fue una gran aliada, de hecho, todos sus compañeros lo fueron.

—¿No estás herida? —preguntó Deku a su compañera. Mina enseguida negó con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

—Vi las noticias del regreso de Ochako —comentó Mina. Izuku le brindó una sonrisa algo triste.

—Está mucho mejor ahora, la pérdida del bebé fue muy duro para ella —Mina le miró, ella había sido consciente de eso. Ella y Tsuyu habían intentado ir a verla, pero Ochako había caído en una depresión postaborto. Apenas se levantaba de la cama, apenas quería comer.

La primera semana fue la peor, en la segunda ellas pudieron hablar con ella al menos por chat.

—Midoriya… han salido unos rumores… —Izuku la miró con grandes ojos verdes, extrañado.

—¿Rumores?

—Sí, ya sabes. Los medios no saben porque fue la licencia de Ochako, pero comenzaron a rumorear que su relación se puso mal… y hoy aparece con aquel moretón.

El corazón se le bajó a Izuku. Dioses… los medios creían…

—Sé, todos nuestros compañeros saben, que serías incapaz de lastimar a Ochako, pero…

—Sí la lastimé —confesó Izuku—. Estábamos durmiendo, tuve una pesadilla y mi quirk se activó. Ella recibió el impacto —Mina soltó un suspiro de alivio, pero notó que el rostro de Izuku se arrugaba.

—Fue un accidente —Izuku negó con la cabeza.

—Soy un desastre. Soy un peligro para ella —Izuku sentía que su respiración se agitaba. Estaba seguro que estaba a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad en ese momento. Mina le palmeó el hombro, teniendo conocimiento de que muchos de sus compañeros héroes luego de tan arduo trabajo eran propensos a tener este tipo de ataques.

—Midoriya. No. No eres un desastre —era impresionante como luego de tantos años, aquella inseguridad que caracterizaba al chico de cabello verde, aún persistía—. Fue un accidente, tú has estado todo este tiempo para Ochako. Los medios lo entenderán.

Ambos sabían de que no lo entenderían.

_**.**_

Si algo no necesitaba ahora Ochako era a periodistas queriendo entrevistarla y hacerle preguntas personales. Que qué había pasado que tuvo que tomarse una licencia, que porque estaba aquel moretón en su rostro, que si su relación con Deku estaba bien.

Estaba harta.

Necesitaba trabajar y derrotar un villano lo más pronto posible, así que decidió salir sola a patrullar.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato, terminó aburriéndose, hubiera llamado a alguien para que la acompañara.

Su zona estaba limpia, ni siquiera un carterista cerca y suspiró mientras seguían caminando, manteniendo su mirada fija en todos lados.

—Oi, cara redonda —escuchó tras ella. Ochako se giró y le dio una sonrisa, que aún a través del casco podía verse, a Bakugō.

—Bakugō, que gusto verte —saludó ella. Bakugō solo gruñó en respuesta y siguió su andar a su lado— ¿Vas a acompañarme en la patrulla?

—Solo estás en mi camino —Ochako rodó los ojos y le dio una sonrisa.

—No tienes que fingir solamente para saber cómo estoy. Estoy bien.

—Y me alegro porque ahora sí tu estúpido marido va a prestar atención a su trabajo de héroe.

—Va a volver a superarte —le comentó Ochako con una sonrisa burlona. Bakugō le miró por encima del hombro y le brindó una también.

—Quiero ver eso —volvieron a andar. Ochako se sentía bastante cómoda con una cara conocida que no le estaba haciendo preguntas a cada rato.

Hablaron de cosas triviales, la familia, los niños.

Los hijos de ambos, así como los del resto de sus compañeros estaban estudiando en la misma primaria. Una escuela fundada por Iida, Todoroki y Yaoyozoru para los niños de héroes, mantenía buena seguridad para que los pequeños no se encontraran en conflictos de villanos.

—Melissa mandará a Yuna la otra semana, se quedará un mes conmigo. Ya te imaginarás cómo está Eijirō —comentó Bakugō.

—Muy feliz, él la ama. Y Tenma estará muy contento.

—Aleja a tu cría de mi hija —Ochako soltó una risita—. Es bueno escucharte reír, cara redonda. Deku se lamentaba porque no lo hacías —Ochako mordió su labio y evadió la mirada roja de su compañero.

Ella sabía que había sido una carga para Izuku, había sido algo difícil de superar y aunque él le dijera que no había sido un problema, que Izuku había estado gustoso en ayudarla, ella se sentía un poco culpable.

Ochako no debería culparse, ella no hubiera podido controlar su cabeza y su sentir luego de su pérdida.

Sintió que le levantaban el casco y se tensionó.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó Bakugō notando el golpe, Ochako suspiró, el casco volvió a bajarse.

—Tuvo una pesadilla —Bakugō rodó los ojos.

—El idiota no pudo controlar el quirk. Tanto entrenarlo para nada.

—No es su culpa.

—Es obvio. Las pesadillas son cosas comunes en este trabajo —Bakugō hizo una mueca—. Una noche le rompí la nariz sin querer a Eijirō mientras dormía.

—Por supuesto que no lo culpo, pero él sí y bueno…

—Ya comenzaron rumores —le dijo Bakugō—. Deberían hablar antes de que les comiencen una investigación. Créeme, es horrible.

Bakugō había sido investigado varias veces, dada a su naturaleza furiosa, temían de que en casa también hubieran problemas. Por suerte, no encontraron nada en todas las veces.

Ochako suspiró y siguió su patrulla junto a Bakugō hasta que el día de acabara.

_**.**_

Volvieron agotados a casa.

Cómo volvieron tarde, Tenma y Takara se habían quedado en casa de Inko. El hogar Midoriya estaba silencioso, había una incomodidad en la pareja que Ochako conoció a la perfección.

Ella esperó a que subieran a la habitación para abrazar a su marido por la espalda provocando que Izuku se tensionara.

—Vamos a bañarnos juntos —murmuró la castaña, acarició el pecho de Izuku sintiendo los agradables latidos del corazón. Acarició los abdominales y luego pasó a los hombros dando un pequeño masaje—. Estás muy tensionado, Izuku.

Izuku se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente de su esposa, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y besó sus labios. Ochako se sumergió en aquella boca, sintiendo el calor de los labios y el cuerpo de Izuku en el suyo. El calor la recorrió por completo y Ochako se sintió suspirar.

Era increíble que luego de quince años juntos todavía se sentía esa electricidad y esa comodidad al besarse.

Se sentaron en la tina, como tenían rato que no hacían. El agua caliente tocando sus músculos los relajó. En sus momentos más jóvenes, cuando apenas comenzaban a vivir juntos, solían hacer esto muy a menudo. Bañarse juntos, hablar y comentar cosas del trabajo en la tina.

Ahora adultos, no se perdía la costumbre, aunque disminuía la frecuencia. Ochako podía sentir la mirada verde de Izuku sobre ella, y le dolió tanto sentirla triste. Ella quería volver a ver alegría y fuerza en sus ojos.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —le preguntó Izuku. Ochako cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el borde de la tina.

—Tranquilo. Patrullé junto a Bakugō, y no hubo incidentes —Izuku sonrió.

—Mina y yo detuvimos a un villano que aterrorizaba un centro comercial —Ochako le miró y levantó la brazo en señal de fuerza.

—¡El héroe número uno vuelve al juego! —aquello provocó que Izuku riera un poco. El hombre se acercó y acarició la mejilla de su esposa, Ochako siseó cuando el pulgar de Izuku tocó su golpe.

—¿Duele mucho?

—Un poco.

—¿Has leído las noticias? —Ochako frunció el ceño.

—Los periodistas son unos metiches. Tuve que contestarle a varios de que fue un accidente (porque lo fue) —ella levantó la mano y acarició la mejilla pecosa de su marido—. Izuku…

Oh, Deku amaba escuchar su nombre de pila en los labios de Ochako.

—Todo estará bien ¿vale?

Izuku asintió y abrazó a Ochako. Se sumergió tanto en la piel de ella que le dolió irse a dormir al sofá esa noche, por voluntad propia, ya que temía volver a dañarla.

_**.**_

Luego de llevarle las ropas a los niños, fueron a trabajar y ese día decidieron ir juntos a patrullar. Tenían tiempo que no lo hacían y a Ochako le encantaba ya que podía ver de primera mano los ojos verdes de Izuku brillar cuando alguien le pedía un autógrafo.

Llevaba años siendo un héroe profesional, llevaba años teniendo fans, pero aún así se comportaba de forma tímida cada vez que era halagado.

A mitad de su patrulla, Izuku fue llamado nuevamente a la agencia, así que se dirigió enseguida al lugar luego de que llegó su relevo.

Su asistente lo llevó a la sala de interrogación, sabía con quién iban a verse, así que a Izuku no le sorprendió encontrarse con un hombre de traje, supuso que era de uno de los agentes de asuntos internos de los héroes.

—Deku ¿no? —preguntó el hombre cuando Deku se sentó. El héroe asintió—. Nunca lo había investigado, pero las noticias recientes dan al caso —abrió la carpeta—. Héroe Deku, Midoriya Izuku. Treinta y tres años. Esposo de la heroína Uravity, Midoriya (Uraraka) Ochako, de treinta y tres años también. Ambos padres de dos hijos, Tenma y Takara Midoriya, de nueve y cinco años respectivamente. Egresado de la UA. Ha sido el héroe número uno desde los veintitrés, diez años en un puesto que, según entrevistas, usted siempre ha deseado, hasta hace dos semanas que su progreso de vio afectado y cuando se dieron los resultados hace tres días, se notó que bajó de lugar, siendo superado por Ground Zero.

—Sí, señor.

—Se sabe que Uravity tuvo un aborto espontáneo por un embarazo del cual no sabía, estuvo dos semanas aislada y ayer que volvió, lo hizo con un moretón en el rostro. Aislamiento, depresión y moretones son pruebas de un posible maltrato intrafamiliar y sabemos cuán importante es el ranking para los héroes. Seguro recuerda el caso de Endeavor ¿no?

—Sí. Shōto es de mis mejores amigos.

—Bien, entonces no está de más comentarle de que se comenzará una investigación. Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos y aunque usted demuestre ser un héroe amable, no sabemos que muestre ser en casa. ¿Algo que aportar? ¿Cuál es la razón del golpe de Uravity? —Izuku se estremeció.

Era su culpa.

Él la había lastimado.

Fue un accidente, sí.

Había tenido una pesadilla, sí.

Pero había sido su culpa no poder controlar su quirk. ¿Qué tal si en vez de solo un moretón hubiera sido algo peor?

¿Y si le hubiera roto un brazo como él estuvo durante toda la secundaria?

Era un peligro para Ochako y no tenía remedio.

Se tragó sus lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

_**.**_

Luego de que los niños se durmieran, Ochako observó que Izuku, sentado en la cama, se veía más apagado que nunca. Y ella lo había visto muchas veces apagado, triste por no haber podido salvar a alguien. Pero ella sabía que tenía algo que ver con el llamado de esa tarde.

—Hey —llamó Ochako acariciando sus rizos verdes— ¿Que dijo el agente del gobierno? —Izuku le miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo…?

—Izuku, era bastante notable ¿Qué pasó?

—Me abrirán una investigación —respondió Izuku y Ochako se enfureció. ¿Abrirle una investigación a Izuku?

Bueno, tenía sentido y se alegraba que le prestaran atención a su asunto de aparente maltrato y actuaran con rapidez, sin embargo, le molestó que en ningún momento se habló con ella del asunto.

Todo lo basaron en simples rumores de la prensa.

—Creo que deberíamos divorciarnos —continuó Izuku con un nudo en la garganta y Ochako quedó congelada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, lágrimas bordeando sus ojos marrones. Izuku la miró y ella vio tanta tristeza en aquella mirada.

—Soy un mal marido. Si no puedo controlar mi quirk y lastimo a la persona que más amo ¿Que hago junto a ti? ¿Por qué herirte más?

Ochako se enfureció. Quiso golpear algo, sabía que todos los rumores habían alimentado esas inseguridades de Izuku. Aquella que siempre estaba ahí, esperando el momento indicado para salir a flote y ahora salía.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Ochako, tomó el rostro de Izuku entre sus manos y acercó su rostro al de su marido, sus narices tocándose—. Escúchame, Izuku Midoriya —Izuku tragó fuerte, sabía que Ochako estaba molesta—. Fue un jodido accidente. Las pesadillas son comunes en los héroes, así como el no controlar muchas veces nuestros quirks ¿Quién es la que duerme siempre con guantes? ¿Crees que no sabía en qué me metía cuando me casé contigo? Por favor, Deku. No te puedo pedir que dejes esa inseguridad porque es parte de ti, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me creas cuando te digo que no te culpo, que eres el mejor marido y padre que puede existir y el más magnífico héroe. Que esto que nos está pasando es solo una prueba y que, por favor, no me dejes —sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Ella juntó su frente a la de Izuku y ambos cerraron los ojos—. Eres la persona que más amo en el mundo, desde que éramos jóvenes. Deja de creer que me haces daño y comienza a creer todo el bien que me has hecho ¿vale?

—Claro —la voz de Izuku estaba quebrada.

Estaba llorando.

Y Ochako no pudo resistirse a contemplar la sensibilidad constante de su marido.

_**.**_

Esa noche, Ochako lo convenció de dormir en la cama.

No hubieron pesadillas.

En los siguientes días, si hubieron, Ochako lo abrazó tan fuerte que éstas se fueron.

_**.**_

_«Las acusaciones de maltrato por parte del héroe Deku hacia la heroína Uravity fueron negados, se hizo una investigación que dio negativo hacia maltrato intrafamiliar por parte del héroe._

_Luego de que el nombre del héroe fuese limpiado, la heroína habló con la prensa:_

"_Estoy más que agradecida por esto. No es fácil identificar maltrato, no es fácil identificar un abuso. Que el gobierno haya actuado rápido, me da esperanzas a que en un futuro, no solo las heroínas, sino todas las mujeres de nuestra sociedad podemos vivir sin miedo. El maltrato aún existe, el abuso todavía existe, eso no hay que negarlo._

_La sociedad de héroes no está del todo limpia, hay corrupción dentro de la asociación como en todos lados y es increíble saber que están haciendo todo lo posible por anularlo._

_Sin embargo, aunque estoy agradecida por todo lo que hicieron, me molestó que no se tomara en cuenta mi voz en el asunto, que todo lo basaran en simples rumores que mancharon el nombre de mi esposo. En ningún momento los agentes se acercaron a mí a preguntarme, a entrevistarme y de ahí, aunque estuviera siendo víctima, podrían haber notado algo más._

_Se supone que esto es por nuestro bien, pues también deben escuchar nuestra voz._

_Deku es un increíble esposo, la razón de su caída en el ranking fue por prestar atención a mí y a nuestros hijos además de su trabajo de héroe._

_El golpe que me vieron cuando entré fue un accidente._

_Los héroes tenemos pesadillas constantes, se nos descontrola el quirk algunas veces. No somos perfectos, tenemos errores._

_Buenas tardes."_

_La heroína se mostró furiosa ante las acusaciones de su esposo y lo defendió a capa y espada, esperando que su título de símbolo de la paz no se manchara._

_Personalmente, estamos agradecidos de que todo haya sido una falsa alarma, pero como bien dijo Uravity, nuestra sociedad aún no está del todo limpia, y aunque este hubiera sido un error, habrán más casos reales que estarían escondidos, esperando a ser descubiertos y ser llevados hacia la justicia »_

_**.**_

Izuku despertó sin sentir el cómodo colchón bajó de él. Los brazos y piernas de Ochako estaban envueltos en su cuerpo y ambos flotaban, Izuku sonrió recordando que a Ochako se le había olvidado ponerse los guantes.

Aún con la mujer envuelta en su espalda, agarrada como un koala, Izuku se agarró de la pared y comenzó a descender hasta agarrarse del cabezal de la cama.

—Ocha… estamos flotando —llamó a su esposa y la heroína solo gruñó. Juntó sus dedos a través del pecho del hombre y susurró _liberar_ provocando que ambos cayeran en la cama.

Izuku se dió la vuelta y envolvió a Ochako en un abrazo, un enredo de piernas y brazos que no sabía en donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

E Izuku, podía sentirse en paz.

* * *

_**Nota: Desde hace mucho quería hacer este fic. Quería explorar un nuevo cambio en la sociedad de héroes, en la que investigan a los héroes para evitar sus vainas a puertas cerradas. Quiero mostrar de que incluso los héroes pueden ser oscuros.**_

_**Me duele escribirlos así, y este es un tema super delicado así que espero haberlo tocado bien.**_

_**No quiero minimizar a las mujeres que sufren maltrato, al contrario, estoy mostrando de que aquí, al menos en este fic, se apresuran a tomar al toro por los cuernos.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**A mí me encantó como me quedó.**_

_**Los quiero, besos.**_


End file.
